


[Podfic] The Promise of Tomorrow

by cheshiretears



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Hope, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: Sayaka knows that it can't last forever.(Podfic of The Promise of Tomorrow by Prix for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI)
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] The Promise of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Promise of Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347932) by [Prix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prix/pseuds/Prix). 



> I'm a bit late in cross-posting, but I at least managed it in less than a week! Thank you to Prix for having blanket permission. [Listen to the full anthology](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html)

**Download/stream without music** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rDclToUpZagmgoJ5xRJBSRDh7si7uDkE/view?usp=sharing) (5:08 min | 5 MB)

**Text:** [The Promise of Tomorrow](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/21347932) by [Prix](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Prix/pseuds/Prix)

**Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears)


End file.
